Container holders are often used in automobiles to retain a food or beverage container in a substantially upright position so that the driver's hands are free to grasp the automobile steering wheel. The container holder typically includes a tray adapted to sit on the floor or seat of the automobile, with at least one substantially cylindrical receptacle for receiving a substantially cylindrical bottom portion of a food or beverage container. The tray may include a curved base portion adapted to fit over the curved raised portion on the floor of the automobile, which accommodates the automobile drive shaft in rear wheel drive automobiles.
One problem associated with such container holders is that many food and beverage containers do not fit properly within the receptacle. If the outside diameter of the container is substantially smaller than the inside diameter of the receptacle, the container will not be retained in a substantially upright position, which may result in excessive tilting of &he container and spillage of the contents thereof. On the other hand, if the outside diameter of the container is substantially greater than the inside diameter of the receptacle, the container cannot be inserted into the receptacle.
There is therefore a need for a container holder which is adaptable for retaining food and beverage containers of various sizes in a substantially upright position.